The Mothzilla Blogs
by TheMothzillaBlogs
Summary: A fun little blog where the King and Queen of the Monsters discuss their daily lives.
1. 6-28-19

6/28/19

Hello, humans! I am Mothra. And this is my mate Godzilla!

Hey.

For those of you who aren't aware, we've been on Skull Island together for about a week now preparing to face the one you call Kong. Though fortunately, it seems he won't be emerging for a while. So in the meantime, with the aid of the organization known as Monarch, Godzilla and I have decided to start up a blog in the hopes of communicating with all of you better. I know there are still many misunderstandings between your kind and ours, so we'd be more than happy to clear up any misconceptions you may have about us. Right, Godzilla?

Yeah. Sure.

Is something the matter?

No, it's just…kinda _awkward_ is all.

We don't have to do this if you don't want to.

No, no, I _do_. I _really_ do. I've just…never had to be this _social_ before, y'know?

It's okay, love. We all get nervous from time to time. How about we just start this off by properly introducing ourselves?

Yeah…okay. Let's do that.

Good! I'll introduce myself first. I am Mothra, Queen of the Monsters! My role is to protect the Earth as well as those who inhabit it. While I may appear frightening, I promise all of you that I mean you no harm. I am here only to protect you from those who would cause harm to you or to your world. Okay, Godzilla. Now it's your turn!

Right. Uh…hey. I'm Godzilla. King of the Monsters. I uh…fight the other Titans a lot. Not that I like _doing_ it all that much. I only do it when I really _need_ to, y'know? The last one I fought was Ghidorah. And I _may_ have destroyed some buildings in the process, so…sorry about that.

It's okay, Godzilla. You're just _big_. And I love you just the way you are.

Aw…thanks, babe. So uh…yeah. That's pretty much all I've gotta say.

Godzilla and I will be posting on this blog once every two weeks to talk about ourselves, as well as answer any questions you have about us, our relationship, Monarch or the other Titans. Just post your questions in reviews and we'll be sure to answer as many of them as we can to the best of our abilities. Thank you all for reading this and remember to be kind and respectful to each other! :)


	2. 7-12-19

7/12/19

Hello, everyone! Let's look at our first question today!

AtomicR4y asks:

"I always saw Mothra as more of the maternal or sister figure, who protected and healed other Kaiju Allies in need. When did you take your relationship with Godzilla farther?"

Great question! Godzilla and I have actually been in a relationship for a few centuries now. We first encountered each other during one of the periods in Earth's history that you refer to as an "ice age". We were both freezing and looking for shelter, and after a couple weeks of traveling, we just happened to cross paths. He let me ride on his back while we looked for somewhere warm, and soon we found a large cave that was big enough for both of us. We spent the next few days talking and getting to know each other. It was basically our first date, more or less. Godzilla even left the cave once in a while to get us some fish. From that point on, we were pretty much inseparable.

As for my role among the other Titans, well…it tends to vary. Sometimes I'll help other Titans in need, and other times I'll defend humanity from them. My relationships with them are…_complicated_, to say the least. Luckily though, Godzilla and I have always managed to maintain a healthy relationship despite our disagreements about humankind.

It's not that I _hate_ humans or anything. It's just that I don't really want anything to _do_ with them. But I get why Mothra protects them, and if she ever needs my help, I'll always be there to back her up.

TheAnonymousGodzilla asks:

"Excuse me what the f—-"

I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you mean by this. Feel free to clarify your question if you wish.

MonarchSoldier54 asks:

Oh my…

Um…if you don't mind, please try to stick to one question per response. It makes it a lot easier for us to answer them all. Also, Monarch themselves would prefer not to respond to any questions, so please keep them directed only toward me and Godzilla. We'll each answer one of the questions you've left for us. I'll go first.

"How are you able to post these Blogs?"

Well, after my most recent resurrection, I met back up with Godzilla and spoke with him about Monarch. After a long conversation, we both decided to try and reach out to them. We then approached one of their bases and allowed ourselves to be captured. While the scientists were observing us, I reached out to them telepathically and explained that we wished them no harm. I told them that we didn't want to fight or destroy humanity and would rather help them get to know us better. A couple days later, we finally came to a compromise, and Monarch helped us set up this blog so we could communicate with humankind in a safe, controlled environment.

The way it works is that I telepathically convey our conversations to a Monarch scientist, who then types them out and posts them on Monarch's public database for all to see. I know it sounds complicated, but it's actually quite easy for me to do, especially since Godzilla and I share such a strong connection. Okay, Godzilla! Your turn!

Alright, let's see here…

"Do you hope to one day raise a family of your own with Mothra?"

Uh…let's do another question…

"How did you react when you found out Mothra returned?"

Man. I was so relieved. I mean, I know Mothra's _immortal_ and all that, but…after what Ghidorah did to her, and after what she did for _me_…I was afraid that she might not come back this time.

But I _did_ come back, and I always will. No matter what.

I know, but…I just couldn't help but _worry_ about you, y'know?

I know. I was worried about you too. That's why I did what I did.

I understand. Just…try not to do that to yourself again, okay?

Okay.

I love you.

I love you too.

*untranslatable kissing sounds*

Well, I think that'll be it for us today. Thank you all for your questions and please remember to only ask one question at a time. We'll be back in two more weeks to post on this blog again. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day! :)


	3. 7-26-19

7/26/19

Hey. So I guess I should finally start answering these, huh? Let's see here.

Stryker asks:

"Hey Godzilla, does the monster Shinomura, remind you of Hedorah, and Destoroyah in a way?"

I dunno. The only real similarities I see between them are that they can all fly. Aside from that, they seem totally different to me.

MonstrousTrex asks:

"Hey Godzilla, who's your True Rival? King Ghidorah or Kong?"

Ghidorah is probably the toughest one I've faced so far. But from what I've heard of him, this Kong guy seems like the real deal. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Alpha06 Trex asks:

"Hey Mothra, what do you think of Kong? is he also a good King like Godzilla, and nothing like that False King, King Ghidorah? Also, Would you join him if he ever defeated Godzilla?"

Sadly, I don't know that much about Kong. All I know is that he rules over this place you refer to as Skull Island, and that no other creature on the island has been able to defeat him. Aside from that, he's a complete mystery to both me and Godzilla. And to answer the second part of your question…no. My loyalties lie with Godzilla and no one else. Even if Kong does win in the end, I will stand by my King no matter what.

54godamora asks:

"ok I know that you both are the monsterverse versions of the King of the Monsters & The Divine Moth.

This is a question for both of you:

1\. Godzilla, besides your atomic heat ray, nuclear pulse, healing factor, immense strength, absorbing radiation. . . what other powers do you have?

2\. Mothra besides your God Rays(still not sure what they do), your stinger, silk spray, , instilling energy into others, and powerful arms. . . what other powers do you have because I expected you to use your antennae rays and your powder cloud?

BTW, sorry for long question. blame my aspergers."

It's no trouble, 54godamora! You can answer first, love.

Okay. I think you pretty much listed every power I've got. The only new ones I can think of are the ones that Mother gave me when she sacrificed herself, and I haven't really thought of any names for them yet. Maybe something like…Moth Pulse or…Queen's Curse or…I dunno. I'll need some time to think about those.

As for me, I haven't used my antennae rays or powder cloud in quite some time. Usually, I prefer to take out my opponents as quickly and effectively as possible in order to avoid any needless destruction. Though I definitely wouldn't mind still trying them out every now and then. In safe locations, of course.

And here's our last question.

Kong asks:

"I hope you're ready for 2020 Godzilla, because that year, is where we prove who the REAL KING OF MONSTERS IS!"

You're not like…the _real_ Kong are you? 'Cause then I'd have to fight you like…_right now,_ and I'm honestly kinda tired.

Don't worry, Godzilla. I doubt that Kong has awakened yet, or that Monarch would've given him access to our blog.

Right. Right. Don't know why I got so worried there. I _really_ need to get some sleep.

You do that, love. Well, I think that'll be it for us today. Thank you all for your questions! We'll be posting on here again in two weeks. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day! :)


	4. 8-9-19

8/9/19

Wow! We've got a lot of questions this week! Let's take a look!

54godamora asks:

"Thanks for your response.

Next question is for Mothra: hypothetically speaking, how would you and Battra interact if he was in Monsterverse and how would you imagine how he would look?"

I'm not sure what you mean. Battra very much exists in our universe, and our relationship tends to fluctuate quite a bit. We are family and he does care for me. But our views on humans could not be anymore different. Like me, he has sworn to protect the Earth from any threats. Though unlike me, he is willing to attack any humans who he deems destructive to the environment. So while we do love each other as siblings, we sadly find ourselves on opposing sides more often than not.

AtomicR4y asks:

"Guess I'll throw myself another question at y'all, because its fun and I'm in a traffic jam on the highway.

G-Man, I saw someone ask about Ghidirah or Kong, but they never considered your true rival Destoroyah. What are your thoughts on the Devil Kaiju?"

To be honest, I don't really like thinking about them. After what they did to Junior…I'd just rather leave that whole part of my life behind me.

MonstrousTrex asks:

"Hey Godzilla and Mothra, I saw that you two once faced Destoroyah, The Living Oxygen Destroyer, and took him down

So Godzilla, how did you feel about not getting a proper rematch with the Devil, since Mothra got involved in the fight?"

Godzilla would prefer not to answer this question, so I'll answer for him. He's actually very relieved that Destoroyah has never returned for another confrontation, and he hopes it stays that way.

Alpha06 Trex asks:

"Godzilla, how did you managed to survive the Oxygen Destroyer during your battle with King Ghidorah?, and why do you still defend us, after what we've done to you?"

Truth is I almost _didn't_ survive it. If it wasn't for that one human, I might not have made it out alive. I owe a _lot_ to them. Hopefully, we'll meet again someday. And as for defending humans, well…while I'm not too big on humanity as a whole, I _do_ think they can do some good things. So I don't mind helping them out every once in a while. Especially when Mothra's around.

Stryker asks:

"Hello King and Queen! I think you'll laugh when you two watch this video!

Monster Island Buddies Episode 34 The Talent Show

Just until near the end!"

*Godzilla and Mothra proceed to watch the video in question. They then begin blushing intensely.*

Oh my…I didn't know that some of you saw us this way…

Yeah…How 'bout we just do one more question for today?

Zilla Jr asks:

"Hello! I'm Zilla Jr from Godzilla The Series

Don't ask how,

Unlike my father, I've faced many Monsters, and have your signature Atomic Breath! Well, unlike yours, mine is green, and it's called Atomic Fire Breath in my case, but anyway, I want to ask you something

Godzilla, am I worthy to be a Godzilla?

Mothra, Hello! I wanted to see your view of me, since all the Monsters usually hate me due to my Father being a 'rip off' of your King, do you hate me?"

Uh…I'm not sure who you are or who your father was, but…if you _really_ want to be worthy of that name, then you shouldn't feel the need to ask others for validation. Just be whoever you are and do your best. And soon enough, people will grow to appreciate you.

I agree with Godzilla. Don't let what others say get you down. Always remember that you are capable of great things and that you should never give up in the face of adversity. So best of luck to you and your endeavors!

Well, I think that'll be it for us today. Thank you all for your questions! We'll be posting on here again in two weeks. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day! :)


	5. 8-23-19

8/23/19

Hey. Mothra's tending to her eggs so it's just me this week. Let's see what we've got.

Omnisaurus asks:

"Hey Godzilla, what are the other Titans like? In King of the Monsters, we don't really see a whole lot of them aside from brief glimpses while they are rampaging and when they met up with you in Boston.

Also, does it feel weird having a MUTO bowing to you, given that they are supposed to be the natural enemies of your species?"

No two Titans are alike. Each of them have different powers and goals. Some wanna destroy humanity, some wanna be the leader and some just wanna be left alone. Honestly, it's kinda hard for me to keep track of them all, since there are so many of them just off doing their own thing. Some of them might not even know who I am. Also, I actually think it's kinda cool that even the "MUTO" as you call them recognizes me as their King. After all the trouble they gave me five years ago, bossing them around now feels pretty satisfying.

Skullcrawler asks:

"Hey Godzilla just wanted to say I hope you kick Kong's $$ when you meet him! Also I heard that Ghidorah's heads each had their own personalities and one of the heads was named Kevin is any of that true?"

*shrugs*

Zelenal asks:

"What are you going to do if you don't get any questions within a two-week period?"

I don't think we'll have to worry about that. But if there is a week where we don't have any questions, then we'll just talk about what we've been up to lately.

Orga asks:

"ORGA'S IN THE HOUSE!

Hello Godzilla and Mothra, I saw that in the questions, you've watched an episode of Monster Island Buddies, a Godzilla Toy series! that's both funny and AWESOME!

so I have something to ask you

What did you think about the Monster Island Buddies Series? Was it good, or bad?"

So far, I've only seen that one episode Stryker recommended to us. It was…weird.

54godamora asks:

"I apologise if my question confused you.

For Godzilla and or Mothra: I've heard rumors of the humans creating a Mecha unit. Your thoughts?"

Don't worry about it. And no, I haven't heard about any Mecha unit. I'll be on the lookout for it just in case.

Shadow Ninja 287 asks:

"Hey Ghidorah How would you react if Ghidorah was turned into a human?"

I dunno. I'd probably step on 'em.

And finally, Indoraptor asks:

"I have a question for you Godzilla!

What,

Is your worst fear?"

Oh boy…

I wish I could say I'm not scared of anything, but…I am afraid of one thing. And that's losing Mothra again. I was honestly terrified when Ghidorah destroyed her. And even though I know she'll always be back, I can't help but worry about what I'd do if she _didn't_ come back. Mothra's told me not to worry about it, but I just can't help it. I just wanna make sure she's happy and safe, and that what happened in Boston never happens again.

So…yeah. I think that's all I've got. I should probably go check on Mothra anyway. Thanks for the questions and check back here in two weeks for more answers. See you all then.


	6. 9-6-19

9/6/19

Sorry I wasn't here last time, Goji.

It's no problem, babe. We'll just pick up where we left off.

Guest asks:

"Godzilla how come you're so fat now?"

I dunno. That's just how I've grown, I guess. And I don't see it as a bad thing. Besides, Mothra _really_ likes it. Right, hon?

Oh yes.

Strykzilla asks:

"Hello Godzilla! you've probably faced many versions of yourself, wether robot, mutant, or hybrid!

So what do you think about people making their Monster OCs based off you? The King of the Monsters?"

That's fine. I get people wanting to recreate how awesome I am. As long as they're not making giant monsters to attack me, I'm cool with it.

54godamora asks:

"By the time this question is answered, high chance I'll have the movie on DVD. With that said, I offer my condolences to you Godzilla. For the loss of Anguirus"

Ah, don't worry about it. Anguirus always comes back eventually. There's even been more than one of him at a time for whatever reason. And I may or may not have killed some of them, but we'll save that for another day.

Indojira asks:

"Hey Godzilla

forgive me for asking this, but why were you fighting so, um, slow with the MUTOs back in 2014? it was almost like you were out of energy."

Okay. Truth be told, Mothra and I had just gotten back from a _big_ party the night before. There were no drugs or alcohol, but…let's just say that things got pretty wild. And I was _definitely_ not in the mood to fight the next day. So yeah. That's basically the reason. Sorry if it's not as cool or dramatic as you were expecting.

AtomicR4y asks:

"It's funny seeing how you're talking to Orga as he almost killed you in a previous timeline. Meh, anyways:

I hear that Kraken is one of the smartest Titans, as well as there being few articles on him, as he's only on Gojipedia. Have either you or Mothra interacted with Kraken in the past? If so, what's he like?"

Sorry, but I have no idea who that is.

Neither do I, unfortunately. But who knows? Maybe our paths will cross someday.

Gojira is phat asks:

"Um... y'all KNOE Ghidora is like... still alive..right -_-?"

Is he? I mean, I wouldn't be _surprised_. Titans are kinda _known_ for always coming back. But if Ghidorah _is_ still out there, I think Mothra and I would be ready for him this time. Right, babe?

Definitely.

And for our last one today, PhoenixWyvern asks:

"This might seem odd and very private but um..Godzilla do you find snuggling mothra a lot more comfortable because of her fluffiness(her fur) and hold her like a cat?"

Oh you have _no_ idea how much I love that fur. It's the softest, most perfect fur in the world. And believe me, I _always_ give it the love it deserves.

I _love_ snuggling with you, Goji. I love the way you rub up against me and lick me all over…

And _I_ love the way you purr and moan whenever I…Wait. Are we still being recorded?

Uh, just give me a second. Thank you all for your questions! We'll be posting on here again in two weeks. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day! Now come to mama, you big, scaly…


	7. 9-20-19

9/20/19

Apologies for the ending of our last entry, everyone. Goji and I got a little…distracted.

Yeah. We just can't resist each other sometimes.

But we're completely focused now! So let's get on with this week's questions!

Movie Meister Guy asks:

"Hello, Godzilla and Mothra! It's a huge honor to speak to the Titans' Royal Couple themselves!

Alright, so here are my questions:

First, what happened to Rodan following the Battle of Boston? Did you two ever punish him for betraying you and aligning with Ghidorah? Did you go so far as to execute him for his treason? I certainly would have done that if I were in your position, but you know him better than me, so maybe you could give me some insight.

This second one is for Godzilla. I have heard that in 1959, a Soviet spy plane captured photos of a secret Monarch containment facility in Siberia housing some kind of Titan. Some people have speculated that it is a member of the dinosaur species Rhedosaurus. Is this true? Also, I have heard that the film "The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms" was a major influence on your creation. Does this mean that the Rhedosaurus was an ancestor of the Godzillasaurus species or is it in the same family or what? Basically, is there any kind of biological/genetic connection between Rhedosaurs and Godzillasaurs?"

I'll answer the first one.

Rodan is fine, I assure you. He may have given Goji and I trouble at first, but he's settled down since Ghidorah's defeat. And in terms of punishing him, we didn't really see the need to do so. Besides, I believe that little sting I gave him was more than enough punishment for his actions.

Your turn, Goji!

Uh…to be honest, I don't really know that much about Rhedosaurs. And Monarch hasn't really told us anything about the other Titans. But if I happen to run into any Rhedosaurs, I'll be sure to let you know.

Daniel6 asks:

"First of all. I am a huge fan of yours. My king & queen. Especially your ship. Anyway, here's the questions.

Mothra: Was it love at first sight for you?

Godzilla: Was Serizawa really your best friend?"

Personally, I don't really believe in love at first sight. I think that love is something that develops naturally overtime and doesn't just appear out of nowhere. Goji and I have been together for a few centuries now, and in that time we've come to love and respect one another. And hopefully our relationship will last forever.

As for my question, if you're referring to that scientist who saved me… I don't think I can really call them my 'friend', since we never actually met each other. But I do have a lot of respect for them and the sacrifice they made for me.

54godamora asks:

"My question this time is more or less a request:

There's a 10 minute or so video of Godzilla vs Kong on YouTube. I recommend watching it. Should be one of the first few responses"

Cool. We'll be sure to check it out.

Guest asks:

"To Mothra since you're like a giant moth are you also attracted to lamps like regular moths?"

I'm not quite sure what you…

…

…

…

Mothra's kinda transfixed on a ceiling light at the moment, so I'll answer one more question for today.

Kaijuparty asks:

"question

How did Ghidorah get in the ice did you drag him under water? Did you have help from Scylla?"

I'm not sure how he was frozen, but the last time I fought him was in Tokyo after he escaped from Mount Fuji. I also remember him helping out the humans for some reason, but I must be remembering it wrong. It was a rough fight, but I eventually beat him. Couldn't tell you how he ended up in that ice though.

Also, I only know vague things about Scylla. I wanna ask Monarch, but I doubt they'll tell me anything.

Anyway, that should do it for today. Thanks for your questions and we'll be back on here again in two weeks. See ya later.


	8. 10-4-19

10/4/19

Happy Halloween, guys!

Goji, Halloween isn't until the end of the month.

Well if you ask _me_, it should be the _entire_ month.

Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind that. I do love seeing the humans dress up in costume every year.

You just love the glow of the jack-o-lanterns.

Perhaps…

Anyway, let's get started with this week's questions.

GenericGojiFan asks:

"Godzilla, what do you eat? Whales? Other Titans?"

Whales, sharks, squids, plesiosaurs…pretty much anything big and tasty.

Like my abdomen.

What.

What.

…Moving on.

MaloKen 17 asks:

"Hey Godzilla. In 2001 there was a film made: Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack.

In which 'you' were the bad guy and Mothra, Baragon and even King Ghidorah had to team up to stop you. What were your thoughts on that movie?

And... SPOILER ALERT!...

How did you feel when Mothra ironically threw herself Infront of 'your' atomic breath to save Ghidorah?

Thanks."

Huh. Never saw that movie, but it sounds interesting. Though I can't really see Ghidorah being a good guy. Like…ever. But still, Mothra and I will probably check that one out at some point.

I'll take this one. Daniel6 asks:

"Thank you for answering my questions. I do have one more though. Mothra. Could you defeat Komodithrax? From Godzilla: The series?"

I'm not sure who this Komodithrax is. But if they can't fly, then I'd probably be able to defeat them.

My turn again. Stryker asks:

"Hey Godzilla,

What do you think about Skull Island, is it comfortable for you and Mothra to stay on, and you can handle the pests like Leafwings and Skullcrawlers?"

Mothra and I are living with Monarch at the moment, but we did enjoy our time on Skull Island. And the creatures there didn't give us any trouble. Probably because they knew better than to mess with us. Especially while we were uh…doing our thing.

Omnisaurus asks:

"Hey Godzilla, whatever happened to Minilla?"

Oh Minilla? He went back to live on Monster Island. He was sick of fighting all the time and just wanted some peace and quiet. Though Mothra and I do still visit him every now and then.

Alright. Last one for the day. Random guy asks:

"Yeah this one is weird

Goji, what do you think about gojira x femuto ships.

And can you react to this fan fic named "One memory changes it all".

P.s. don't let mothra read it :)"

*takes a deep breath*

Okay. I'm gonna clear this up once and for all. Femuto and I have _never_ been a thing. _Ever_. If you wanna ship us, that's totally fine. But Mothra is and will always be my one and only love. With that said though, I haven't read that fic you mentioned. But Mothra and I might give it a shot.

Believe it or not, I actually do enjoy reading those kinds of stories. Goji and I both love romance fics, even when they feature us with other monsters, or…_humans_, occasionally.

But yeah. That'll be it for us today. Thanks for the questions and we'll be back on here again in two weeks. See you all then. And have a great Halloween!


	9. 10-18-19

10/18/19

Hey Mothra, what are you wearing?

My Halloween costume, of course!

But it's just a giant sheet with two holes in the front.

Don't tell me you aren't scared of _ghosts_, my love.

I've fought demonic monsters from outer space. Why would I be scared of a _ghost_? _Especially_ one as beautiful as _you_?

Oh Goji…

Anyway, we should get back to those questions, shouldn't we?

AtomicR4y asks:

"Question time, question time, gather all your friends it's question time! The only cure for sadness!

My question this time will be:

Godzilla, when do your brother and sister (Space and Biollante) visit, if at all? If they do, what ends up happening?"

My siblings and I have a…_complicated_ relationship. We don't get to see each other that often. And when we do, they're usually either trying to kill me or take over the world. I'd _really_ like to get to know them one day. I'm just not sure when that'll be.

king of the kaiju asks:

"I have a question each for Mothra and Godzilla. And one question for both.

Mothra could their be another Godzilla one may have survived like Godzilla Jr?

Godzilla is it possible for Jr or Minilla be alive?

Godzilla and Mothra could there be other evil Kaiju that could appear like Destroyah and SpaceGodzilla?"

I'll take this one. Minilla is very much alive and well. But as we've stated before, Junior is a very sensitive subject for Goji. And while he'd love for Junior to still be alive, he's still coping with his loss and would prefer to keep that topic at the back of his mind. And as for those two kaiju you mentioned, they have appeared to us before and will most likely do so again in the future.

I'll take the next one. 54godamora asks:

"ok godzilla if you have seen the video, two things:

1\. your thoughts on it?

2\. when you do fight kong, would you fight like how you did in the video or a different strategy.?"

Yeah, I saw the video. It was pretty cool. Captured my fighting style pretty well. And in terms of strategy, I think using the water to my advantage would help me out a lot. I'll be sure to remind myself of that when the day finally comes.

Daniel6 asks:

"Who was the best man at your wedding?"

Rodan.

Stryker asks:

"Hey Godzilla and Mothra,

Do you guys hate Rodan for um, you know, serving Ghidorah, and fought Mothra, and burned her wings?"

As we said last month, Rodan is on good terms with us now. He is very nice and supportive toward me and Goji and we haven't had any confrontations with him since Ghidorah's defeat. Also, while Goji may still hold a bit of a grudge toward him for his actions, I prefer to leave the past in the past and move forward.

And our last question for today comes from Random guy, who asks:

"Yeah i didn't expect such a savage answer but k.

Goji what's your thought on Kong, like why do hate him and why does he hate you.

I don't have one for mothra rip"

That's fine, Random guy! Go ahead, Goji.

I haven't met the guy yet, so I can't really say that I hate him. But if I've gotta fight him to stay the King, then that's what I'm gonna do.

Anyway, that'll be it for us today. Thanks for the questions and make sure to come back here two weeks from now. See you all then.


	10. 11-01-19

11/01/19

Just two more days until your birthday, Goji!

I know. I wonder if the others have anything planned for me.

Well _I_ certainly do. But I'll keep that a secret for now. In the meantime, let's answer some more questions!

Shadow Ninja 287 asks:

"Here Mothra I made you a gift. Look out the window.

(outside the window is a giant lamp)"

…

…

…

I'll take over until she snaps out of it.

Optimus Prime asks:

"Godzilla could I ride you into battle against my enemies?"

Sorry, but only Mothra's allowed to ride me. She likes to hitch rides on my back sometimes. Yeah, I know what you were all thinking when I said that. Get your minds out of the gutter.

*ahem* Sorry about that, everyone. I really need to stop getting transfixed by lights. Back to the questions.

WRRYYYYYYYY asks:

"How and where did you both meet?"

Goji and I have answered this question previously. Basically, we encountered each other during an ice age and took shelter in a cave. While there, we slowly got to know each other and grew close as a result, eventually becoming romantic with one another.

rukatofan89 asks:

"Greetings your Highnesses. I have one question each if you don't mind.

Godzilla- I read on the dark web somewhere that some group unearthed the skeletal remains of another of your species and were planning to use it as the framework to build a "Mecha" Godzilla. Supposedly to help in case of another Ghidorah level threat. Would you consider this honorable or sacrilegious?

Mothra- When your body is in it's larval stage are you more prone to juvenile behaviors? Considering it's a "young" body."

I'll go first. Personally, I just think that's kinda weird. I mean, they already tried MechaGodzilla before and it didn't work out well for anyone. So I don't know why they're repeating the same mistake. Hopefully, it doesn't go as badly as it did the last few times they tried it.

As for me, my juvenile state does not affect my behavior in the slightest. Regardless of whether I'm an adult moth or a newborn larvae, my consciousness stays the same. And I always retain my memories and personality with each and every resurrection.

Gamerathegiantturtleofaswesomnes asks:

"Hey Gman it's me, the legend himself Gamera, I know your too scared and intimidated by my awesomeness to respond but how do you feel about a rematch after the last fight? I didn't retreat I was just hungry ok and plus I wasn't even trying.

Also can you still fly? Like when you were chasing Hedorah, also what about you victory dance when ghidorah retreated?"

First of all, Gamera, I'm not scared of _anyone_. Second of all, I'd be _glad_ to have a rematch with you anytime, anywhere. And finally, I'm not able to fly anymore, but I'm sure that Mothra can help me with that. Right, babe?

Of course, Goji.

So come and get me if you want, Gamera. But just know that we'll both be ready for you.

I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a while, Goji. Besides, you still have that fight with Kong coming up. So why don't you just focus on that for the time being, okay?

…Okay.

Let's answer one more question for today.

PhoenixWyvern asks:

"Hehehehehehe Mothra you're a naughty girl...ok moving on.

Now I have a "would you rather" for both of y'all

Ok Gojira: Would you rather, swim in a pit of Lava or in giant hot pool of water?

And Mosura: Beat Gojira into submission or Be in submission to Gorjira *Leonard face*"

For me, a giant hot pool of water, since water's easier to swim in.

And as for me…Goji and I have been in submission to one another many times before, and we both enjoy it quite a bit. I think I'll leave it at that.

Thank you all for your questions and be sure to check back here in two weeks! Until then, we'll be celebrating Goji's birthday. See you all later!


	11. 11-15-19

11/15/19

Hey, everyone. For those who wanna know, I had an awesome birthday. A lot of the Titans showed up, even the ones I wasn't expecting like the MUTOs.

They were very nice! They even brought some extra cake for the party!

Yeah. Mothra and I both had a great time. But now, we should probably get back to all of your questions.

54godamora:

"1. there's a KOTM abridged parody that is not only funny but also a great tribute to the entire G-Fan community. i recommend it.

2\. so there's a new titan: Camazotz. giant mayan Death Bat. that is kong's warm-up for you.

3\. my idea for halloween costumes for both of you that i can see you wearing in a Fantasy RPG that fits your combat style:

Godzilla- samurai

Mothra- a mage like a wizard.

4\. since this will be posted on November 1, that means the 3rd is your 65th Birthday, Godzilla! Happy Early Birthday! also, how would you celebrate it?

(sorry for so much, there's a lot i wanted to say today.)"

Like Mothra said before, we can only answer one question each. So I'll just be answering your first one. That tribute sounds cool. We'll have to check it out later. Oh and thanks, by the way. I had a great birthday this year.

I'll answer this one, Goji. Raptor0999 asks:

"Hey Godzilla and Mothra

How are you doing well with the other Titans?, do you sometimes hang out with them?"

Well, we did just have a lot of them over for Goji's birthday, and we do get along with them for the most part. The ones we tend to hang out with the most are Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Baragon, Varan, Kumonga, Kamoebas, the MUTOs, and of course Minilla. Also Jet Jaguar occasionally.

Guest asks:

"Hey Godzilla out of all the bad monsters you've faced who was the most evil?"

I mean, I've faced a lot of really bad monsters over the past few centuries. But if I had to pick just one to call the most evil…it'd probably be Destoroyah. I know that other Titans have done worse than him, but…I just can't even stand to think about what he did to Junior. I mean what he did wasn't permanent. Junior did come back and he's fine now, off protecting his own little corner of the world. But the image of him falling before that monster still pops back up in my mind and makes me shiver. Honestly, I don't even wanna think about Destoroyah anymore, let alone face him again. So yeah. I'd say he's the most evil.

Random guy asks:

"if you could choose to transform into any kaiju,(and transform back ofc) who would you be?

Goji, if Ghidorah came back, and bowed to you.(idk why he would even do that lmao) Would you forgive him?"

You can answer the first one, Mothra.

Okay. If I could transform into any other kaiju, I'd probably become King Ghidorah, in the hopes that I could use all of that power for good rather than evil.

As for me, I would accept Ghidorah's servitude, but I would never forgive him for what he did to me or Mothra.

Movie Meister Guy asks:

"Thanks for answering my questions!

Oh, and Godzilla, unless that Titan that was housed in Siberia was a Rhedosaurus, I don't think you will run into any because this species of dinosaur went extinct 100 million years ago!

Anyway, another question for both Godzilla and Mothra. On Archive of Our Own, there is a series of stories written by fallentale called "Titan Squad AU." It's basically about you two, Rodan, Ghidorah (yes you are reading this correctly) and Biollante forming an Avengers-like team of Titans that protects Earth from Earth-bound and extraterrestrial Titan threats. There are currently two stories to this series, the main one being "Fortune Favors the Gods." From the looks of it, Kong will be joining the Squad in the next story. If you two get the chance to read this series, how accurately do you think the author portrays all of you and your personalities? Most importantly, would there even be a slim chance that you all forming a superhero-like team could happen?"

Huh. That's kind of a cool idea. Mothra and I might check it out and see how we're both written in it. Thanks for the recommendation.

And I'll take the final question for today. nightfury1507 asks:

"hey Mothra what other Titan would you date and why?"

None. My heart belongs only to my King.

And mine belongs only to my Queen.

Oh Goji…

Well, I think it's cuddle time. Thanks for the questions and we'll see you all back here in two weeks. Until then, take care.


	12. 11-29-19

11/29/19

Well, cuddle time's over. Time for more questions!

Guest asks:

"Hey Godzilla have you ever met Shin Godzilla?"

*Godzilla looks around the room*

W-Where is he?! He's not here, is he?! Is he?!

*Mothra hugs him*

It's okay, Goji. He can't reach us here.

*Godzilla shudders*

Those eyes…

I know, Goji. I know. Let's move on to the next question.

Guest asks:

"Hey, guys. Jörmûngndr here. The name is pronounced Your-mun-gon-der. Anyways, two questions one for each.

Godzilla: When you got hit with Serizawa's nuke boost, how did it feel to basically go from zero energy and dying, to feeling like the God of all Badasses in the world within a matter of...what? Minutes? Hours?

Mothra: Your look definitely has changed over the years. When the humans found a way to record your fight with Rodan and Ghidorah, how did it feel to finally be seen as the Queen, and a very badass one at that?

Sorry. I just...feel like that previous sights of Mothras battles didn't really do the girl justice much."

The nuke boost definitely felt like a rush. In just a couple minutes, I went from being on death's door to feeling like I was back to my younger days. For the first time in decades, I really felt like I was on top of the world. And granted, King Ghidorah did knock me back down later. But still, it was nice while it lasted.

I appreciate the compliment! As for being seen as a Queen, I've never really been one to think about how others perceive me. But I'm happy to be recognized by humankind!

josephwasfunny asks:

"where is rodan now?"

Probably still cleaning up all of the damage he and Ghidorah caused. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted on it. Guess he must still feel bad about what he did. Either that or he's just sucking up to me again.

Knowing Rodan, I'd say it's probably both.

Omnisaurus asks:

"Hey Godzilla, I just realized that, for someone who has acted as king of the monsters for millions of years, you don't seem to know a lot about most of your subjects. Why is that?

And another thing I just remembered, the Skullcrawlers & Leafwings apparently follow Titan hierarchy. Do you ever come across any on Skull Island and, if so, how do they react?"

Just because I'm King of the Monsters doesn't mean I'm omnipotent. I do try to keep track of everyone. But there are so many kaiju out there, many of which I still don't know a ton about. So it's kind hard for me to keep everyone in line. Luckily, I've got Mothra to help me with that. But it's still pretty exhausting.

And as for the Leafwings and Skullcrawlers, we don't really see them that much. But when we do run into them, they know not to mess with us.

54godamora asks:

"1. there's a KOTM abridged parody that is not only funny but also a great tribute to the entire G-Fan community. i recommend it.

2\. so there's a new titan: Camazotz. giant mayan Death Bat. that is kong's warm-up for you.

3\. since this will be posted on November 15, that means the 3rd is your 65th Birthday, Godzilla! Happy Early Birthday! also, how would you celebrate it? I intend to celebrate it by watching Gojira, Raids Again, and King Kong vs Godzilla."

Yeah, I've heard of Camazotz. Hopefully, he's a worthy opponent.

And for our last question, Daniel6 asks:

"Godzilla. Mothra. Since you both have been worshipped as deities, what do you both think of the Father, the Son & the Holy Ghost? As a Christian, I'm curious as to what your replies will be."

Goji and I don't really see ourselves as religious types. There are deities who we've fought and therefore know to be real. But as far as human religions, we don't really affiliate ourselves with any of them. But we are very happy for you and your beliefs, and we hope they continue to be fulfilling and beneficial to you and your loved ones!

That will be it for us today. Thank you all for your questions and we'll see you back here in two weeks!


	13. 12-13-19

12/13/19

Happy Holidays, everyone! Goji and I will be taking a short break after this update, and we also have an important announcement at the end. So let's answer some more of your questions!

Leonidas101 asks:

"Greetings your Majesties. I have a question for each of you.

Godzilla: What was your early life like and your eventual rise to become the Alpha?

Mothra: What do you think of Godzilla other incarnations? Specifically Shin Godzilla and Godzilla Earth? Since they're the most drastically different incarnations of him?"

I'll go first. My rise to Alpha wasn't an easy one. It took thousands of years for me just to make a name for myself among the other kaiju. But once I did, I rose to the top pretty easily. Probably 'cause by that point, everybody knew not to mess with me. And that's especially the case now that Mother and I have taken out Ghidorah. There's still Kong of course, but hopefully he won't be too hard to take down.

As for me, I am familiar with a few of Godzilla's other incarnations. From what I've heard of him, Godzilla Earth does not seem to be as protective as Goji, but not as evil as Ghidorah or Destoroyah. He's an interesting incarnation, to say the least. And as for Shin Godzilla, well…

*looks around the room*

…we prefer not to talk about him.

AtomicR4y asks:

"This is for the both of you on this one:

Aside from each other, who are your favorite Kaiju to spar with?"

Hmm…I'd say my brother Battra.

And I'd probably go with Anguirus.

Stryker asks:

"Hey Godzilla! How was Nov 3rd?

Did you Titans have a MONSTROUSLY AWESOME! Birthday Party?"

Hell yeah we did! It was a lot of fun hanging out with them again. Plus Mothra and I got to have some alone time afterwards…

Oh yes…but we'll keep that private.

54godamora asks:

"Here's how I celebrated your 65th birthday: I watched the original Gojira, Raids Again, and King Kong vs Godzilla.

I'd also like to hear your thoughts about the Abridged video once you get around to it.

(I also apologize for the long string of questions.)"

It's no trouble, 54godamora! And we're glad you had a good celebration. As for your question, we did watch that video you recommended. It was odd, but quite amusing.

PheonixWyvern asks:

"Hey Gojira and Mosura me and my girlfriend have been getting a little to hooked on a free to play game called warframe and it's a MMO RPGish(not really sure it's rpg) were you play as super space ninjas oh and sorry Mothra but humanity as you know it has seem to not exist, but moving on.

In one of the games Open world parts there is a giant supposedly about 220 ft(might need to wiki him) tall monster called Eidolon that terrorizes the plains named after it during the night and yes this monster is on Earth, but don't be fulled this monster has an arsenal that can kill a Tenno in one shot with plasma missles and energy blasts.

So Gojira if you somehow managed to be in this universe would you be able to fight off Eidolon?"

Eh…probably.

Random guy asks:

"I have a fanfiction series for you, it's a bit weird but it's nice. The series has 2 completed parts and ome M rated ongoing one (:/)

The first part is called "Playing with fire"

The second one is "Fanning the flames"

The third one is "Let it burn"

A warning tho, it's an emotional rollercoaster."

Thanks for the recommendation. We'll have to check it out.

And finally, Guest asks:

"Hey Godzilla I heard people are starting to call Rodan the Kentucky fried Kaiju now what are your thoughts on that?"

*Godzilla begins to laugh uncontrollably*

Uh…Goji seems to be a little occupied at the moment, so I'll take this time to make the special announcement I alluded to earlier. Once we come back from our break, we'll be posting to this blog on a monthly basis, or once every four weeks. That way, we'll have more time and won't need to rush as much to answer all of your questions. So please check back here the next time we update. And until then, enjoy your holidays and have a happy new year!

*Godzilla inhales and exhales deeply*

Okay…okay…I'm done now…

*Rodan enters the facility*

Hey guys. Thanks for sharing your AC with me. I was frying out there.

*Godzilla tries to stifle his laughter, but loses control yet again*

Oh Goji…

*Rodan cocks his head in confusion*

Did I miss something?


	14. 1-31-20

1/31/20

Hello again, everyone! We're back from our break and ready to answer more of your questions! Goji and I are both rested and ready to see what you've all been asking! Right, Goji?

Yep. Though I may not be answering as many since I'm currently training for…well, I think you can all guess. But anyway, let's get started.

NANI asks:

"Would you rather..

Mothra Dying for the last time and never coming back again.

OR

Venture into the events of 1989 Stardust Crusaders. (sorry im too much of a weeb and jojo fan)"

The one that isn't Mothra dying.

Koopzilla asks:

"Hello King and Queen,

Did you watch the Movie

Godzilla vs Koopzilla

made by AsylusGoji91 Studios

I recommend watching the 2014 first, and then the 2019 one

If so, did you like it?"

We haven't seen those yet. But we'll let you know if we do.

MasterOfDespai4 asks:

"Tô dear Godzilla

We ARE The Xacoverenus

From The planet Vanovas

We challenges u earth Monsters to FIGHT Our mighty titan ALL ARE no match for him,even ghidorah would be a Rat Compared to him

When us DEFEAT you Will take earth and destroy all of you,And Take Control of kong and transform him into Our New KONG"

Uh…okay.

Also:

"Do you know bagan"

Eh…not really. But I think Mothra knows him.

Yes, I know Bagan. In fact, I was supposed to have a fight with him at one point. But he ended up cancelling it for some reason.

54godamora asks:

"1. monthly? well that will give you more time to answer more.

2\. speaking of wait, have you heard of having to wait till november 2020? if so, your thoughts on this?"

I'll take this one. To be honest, I'm kinda relieved since it gives me more time to prepare myself. Hopefully all this exercise pays off when the time comes.

AtomicR4y asks:

"Since I'm not sure when this will be read because this blew up, I'm going to phrase this question as:

What did you two get for Kaiju Christmas?"

For dinner, Mothra got me a sperm whale and two giant squids locked in combat.

And Goji got me a mountain of sweaters! They're my comfort food.

Gamerathegiantturtleofawsomnes asks:

"Like dude what if Godzilla was a giant turkey how awesome would that be like imagine a giant turkey bro. And like what if rodan was a flame grilled chicken wow I'm like so creatively gifted what if what he open up kaijunyeah I would like my boy Gojira how did you drown in your old movies when your literally an aquatic reptile hahahahahhh"

Believe it or not, I didn't actually drown. I just kinda gave up and let myself sink. I tend to sleep underwater a lot.

Random guy asks:

"Aight, if you read it, tell me if you liked it or not.

This one is for goji: If you had to choose between saving rodan and saving anguirus, who would you have first.

This one is for mothra: who's a bigger scumbag in your opinion, King Ghidorah or MUTO Prime"

Anguirus. Rodan's fine and all, but nothing can kill him. Though I think Mothra got pretty close that one time.

They both tried to hurt my King so they're both scumbags as far as I'm concerned.

Guest asks:

"To Godzilla and Mothra what are your opinions on Donald Trump being Impeached?"

It's about time humanity did something right.

And finally, Guest asks:

"How would you two react if you guys swapped species like Godzilla become a divine moth and mothra became a Godzillasauru?s"

That would be…interesting, for sure. It would be quite hard for me to get used to being as big as Godzilla. And I would definitely miss being able to fly.

Being a big moth would be cool, I guess. But I'm more of the destructive type so I'm fine with how I am.

Well, I think that'll do it for us today. Thanks for your questions and we'll see all you back here next month!


	15. 2-14-20

2/14/20

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Goji and I have good news for you! It turns out we have a lot more free time than we initially thought. So we'll be returning to our previous posting schedule of once every two weeks. And today's post is extra special! Right, Goji?

Yep. 'Cause today's the anniversary of our first date!

And we have the perfect question to elaborate further on how we became mates!

Delta asks:

"Hello, I would like to ask you if this is for you personally, I understand

What was your first kiss?

by the way I wish you a happy life in two ..

I if that Russian"

Our first kiss was during our first date. As I said in a previous post, Goji and I met one another while taking shelter during an ice age. We waited it out together in a cave for a couple of days, eating fish and getting to know each other. And the last night we spent in there was _especially_ romantic.

Oh yeah. That night, I brought in two whole whales and cooked them with my atomic breath. Mothra and I both ate them up while we flirted by the fire.

Goji was so romantic that night. He couldn't stop talking about how nice and beautiful I was.

And Mothra couldn't stop talking about how big and handsome I was.

After a while, our flirting became a lot more…let's say explicit. And as the fire burned beneath us, we both leaned in and shared a nice, warm kiss.

It went on for a pretty long time, too. I remember being so taken in by her beauty and radiance.

And I was taken in by how gentle and careful he was. He _is_ more than four times my size, after all.

We kissed and kissed until the fire burned out. And then…well…how much should I say?

We mated. And it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before.

Same here. And we didn't rush it either. We took as much time as we wanted.

Oh yes. We got so heated that I was afraid we might cause an earthquake. I was surprised the cave didn't collapse on top of us.

Once we were done, we were both exhausted.

And while I laid on top of him, we looked into one another's eyes and said we loved each other.

Then we cuddled for I don't know how long.

It was a perfect date. And we've been together ever since.

Happy Valentine's Day, my queen.

Happy Valentine's Day, my king. And thank you all for reading this! We'll be back on here again in two weeks. In the meantime, Goji and I will be…cuddling.


	16. 2-28-20

2/28/20

What's up, everyone? Mothra and I had a great Valentine's Day. Now let's see what you've all been asking us.

Guest asks:

"Hey Godzilla who would win in a fight you or Shin Godzilla?"

Uh…hopefully, that would never happen. But I'd like to _think_ I could win. Though I still have no idea what he's really capable of…

Guest asks:

"TACTICAL NUKE! INCOMING!"

Eh…no problem. I eat those for breakfast. Literally. In fact, I'm kinda hungry at the moment so I'd actually appreciate that. Thanks.

Oh. Uh…this next one is kinda top secret. So Monarch might end up redacting a bit of it.

54godamora asks:

"Well looks like there's a rumor of Monarch creating *redacted*! I'm sure you can find an image of what it looks like. It's very skinny.

Also for Mothra: I want her opinion on my version of her Shobijin, and Fairy Mothra

daizua123/art/The-Voice-of-Mothra-820332456 (Note: those are actual wings on their backs.)

daizua123/art/Tiny-Mothra-825755345"

Huh. Haven't heard about that myself. And Monarch probably wouldn't tell me about it. But I guess we'll see if that turns out to be true.

As for me, I really like those designs! I would love to see more of your artwork!

Zilla asks:

"Hey Godzilla and Mothra, have you met Shin Godzilla, if so, how did you react to The God Incarnate?"

We have encountered Shin once or twice. And honestly, we're still a bit perplexed by him. He hasn't tried to attack us yet, but I don't know if he really trusts us either. Goji and I usually just try to give him space and hope he doesn't try anything dangerous.

Delta asks:

"Hi Mothra, I love you (but Godzilla is more) can I hug you? (don't ask how I ended up here and I'm Russian)"

Of course you can, dear! I love hugs!

Delta asks:

"Mothra Imagine that Godzilla passed three times less than you

what are your actions?"

If you're asking me how I would feel if Godzilla was smaller than me, I would love him all the same. In fact, I would be extra protective of him.

Guest asks:

"Hey did you guys know that ghidorah and rodan are secretly in a romantic relationship, wink wink nudge nudge"

Oh really? Well, good for them then. I wish them both the best in their relationship.

And finally, Delta asks:

"mothra you can sing?

if so then I want to listen"

Unfortunately, I sing at a frequency that only other kaiju can hear. But thank you for asking!

That should do it for us today. Thank you for all of your questions and be sure to check back in two weeks for more of our answers. See you all then and have a wonderful day!


	17. 3-13-20

3/13/20

Happy Friday the 13th, everyone. Luckily, nothing weird has happened so far today. Let's hope it stays that way so we can get through these questions with no problem.

Universe38 asks:

"So guys, have you two read the webcomic known as Kaiju Girls? If so, what did you think about it?

Godzilla, if Zilla got a retcon of his movie with a new name, a new origin, and new abilities how would that make you feel?

So Mothra, what would you do if Biollante appeared when you and Godzilla are relaxing?"

We haven't read that webcomic yet but we might check it out. As for Zilla, I don't really care if he changes or not. Either way, I'm fine with him.

If Biollante appeared, then we would probably have to fight her. Unless she just wanted to pay us a visit, though that's quite unlikely given our past relations with her.

Mara the Wolf asks:

"Hey guys! Just saw KOTM, and gotta say, I was estatic when I you guys were a couple! I mean, Godzilla's my favorite Kaiju/Titan, and Mothra's my second favorite. It would've been so awesome to have seen you team up for once, and then it happened! ...And then Rodan & Ghidorah killed Mothra. *cries*

But yes, anyways, I have a question for each of you:

1.) Godzilla: Alright, I've seen two movies that give a child (Son of Godzilla, and can't remember the name of the other one), but I'm just a little confused. Are Minya and Godzilla Jr. one and the same, or separate? Is Minya even real, I mean, he was that kid's imaginary friend.

2.) Mothra: You've fought Godzilla & killed him before in a few movies (I think he may have kiled you in a few as well). How exactly can you be a couple given that?"

Junior and Minilla, or Minya as some people call him are different kaiju and very much real. The last time I saw either of them was years ago and they've both gone on to do their own things. I don't worry about them much though. I know they can take care of themselves.

Goji and I have fought on multiple occasions, but it's nothing more than friendly sparring. Even when it seems that either of us is destroyed, that's never actually the case. We regenerate quite quickly so even the greatest injuries we sustain never have any lasting damage. Plus we're very much aware of how much it would actually take for either of us to be destroyed. So even when we play rough, it never results in anything truly harmful.

Guest asks:

"I watched the new movie, and got saddened when Mother Mothra died.

So, question for each:

'Godzilla;

What would you do if Mothra went into her Armor Form?

Mothra;

Now, this might not be much of a question but...I really love how you became protective over Godzilla when he was on his side and injured. What would've happened if your roles were reversed?'"

I'm pretty sure that Leo, Mothra's son is the only one with an armor form. I'm not sure if Mothra herself has one. But if she did, I'm sure it'd be awesome.

I don't have an armor form myself at the moment. But I would certainly love to have one. As for your question, Godzilla has always been very protective of me. I know he doesn't seem like the protective type, but there is nothing he wouldn't do to keep me out of harm's way.

54godamora asks:

"I'm glad the king & queen have a happy valentine's day. Speaking of heart's I was wondering if you, Mothra could leave your thoughts regarding my version of Fairy Mothra called Tiny Mothra. Note: this version has a 4 meter wingspan so tiny compared to you but big compared to a person.

daizua123/art/Tiny-Mothra-825755345"

I saw this design earlier and I really like it! I love seeing different drawings of me! Even the ones that are a bit more…suggestive.

SunDarkness2019 asks:

"Well this was… an experience, to say the least. Anyway, I hope you two are doing well in the future, and continue to have a more peaceful life.

As for the questions, I have two.

Has the guy who types this thing out for both of you ever said or done anything? Like, I wonder what his reactions are to your various… uh… activities are.

What are your reactions to the many people who seem take several things… a bit too far.

Anyway, again, I hope you two are doing well"

Thank you very much! The scientist who types out our conversations does occasionally show interest in our responses. However, they have never interacted with us directly. Also, Godzilla and I have our own unmonitored quarters away from all of the scientists. So we can still have privacy even while we stay with Monarch.

As for the second question, we don't really mind if your questions become personal. Just know that we will always answer them openly and honestly.

And finally, Delta asks:

"have you ever planned to have a baby?"

As it so happens, Godzilla and I are currently trying to conceive a child of our own. I have had thousands of children throughout my lifetime, but I've never had one with a fellow kaiju before. If all goes well, then Godzilla and I will be able to finally start our own family. We will keep you updated as we take our time and prepare ourselves for when we hopefully have our first child together.

That should do it for us today. Thank you for all of your questions and remember to check back with us in two weeks. Until then, Happy Friday the 13th!


	18. 3-27-20

3/27/20

Hey, everyone. Glad to be back on here since we've got nothing else going on at the moment. Hope you're all doing well and keeping yourselves busy while…"you know what" is happening. Anyway, let's get back to your questions.

54godamora asks:

"The designs are mine though I didn't create them. I can describe how they look but can't bring them to life. Daizua123 is the person behind bringing my concepts to life.

For you Godzilla, I'd like your opinion on my version of you.

daizua123/art/GodamoraGoji-800588505"

That's pretty cool. It'd be interesting to have to fight something like that. Nice work.

Guest asks:

"Hey godzilla how fast do you travel underwater

And mothra how fast do you fly in the air"

I usually like to drift slowly through the ocean. But if I need to get somewhere quick, I can go faster than any other creature in the water.

Similarly, I believe I'm currently the fastest flying kaiju on Earth. Rodan comes close, but even he doesn't glide through the air as effortlessly as I do.

Generalliam0529 asks:

"Godzilla, why are so scared of Kong? he is a giant monkey that can be hurt be CONVTONAL WARFARE. HUMANS CAN FEN KILL HIM.

Oh, and mothra? What would you do if Godzilla did die?"

By all means, I should be able to beat Kong. But still, I've underestimated opponents before who've managed to beat me. So I'm just keeping myself prepared in case the fight is tougher than I expect it to be.

As far as I know, Godzilla can never truly die. Though I do still worry for his safety; hence my sacrifice for him during the Boston battle.

Gamerathegiantturtleofawsomnes asks:

"ay Man I have a new secret weapon, it isn't atomic breath or like cool fire breathing stuff its my cough, I'm going to cough on you next Brawl man and your going to get the coronavirus, like I'm going to sneeze on my fists and fingers, and I'm going to poke you in the eye fool, then you'll die of coronavirus"

Uh, you may wanna rethink that since human viruses don't affect kaiju. The Monarch facility is locked down, but only for the sake of the humans working in it.

And finally, Delta asks:

"* hugs Motra * you're so soft

i love you, you're cool

do you like candy?"

Awww, thank you. And yes, I do very much like candy. Anything with sugar really. I would very much like to have some while the base is on lockdown.

Maybe I can get Rodan to bring us some.

Oh that'd be lovely! Hopefully, he isn't too busy. But while we get that sorted out, thank you for all of your questions! Be sure to check back here in two weeks and we'll try to provide you with some entertainment while this pandemic is resolved. Have a wonderful and safe week!


	19. 4-10-20

4/10/20

Happy Easter everyone! And for those of you who don't celebrate Easter, we hope you all have a fun weekend! Goji and I just got a lot of candy from Rodan. So we should be well stocked for a while. Now let's get back to your questions!

Delta asks:

"*reduced Godzilla to 10 meters* have fun mothra"

*shrinking sound*

Huh?! W-What happened?!

O-oh! My goodness! Um…this is…interesting.

Well, uh…at least I don't have to worry about squashing you anymore.

Hmmm…

*Godzilla and Mothra begin to snuggle*

Mmmm…you know…I could get used to this.

Same.

Anyway, 54godamora asks:

"wait the 13th one was an accident. I meant to send this instead:

1\. the art isn't by me; i came up the design, Daizua drew it.

2\. be careful regarding the Corona Virus. . . though I'm sure Mothra's healing scales should nullify it.

3\. Anyway what I wanted to send was my version of Godzilla:

daizua123/art/GodamoraGoji-800588505"

That's pretty cool. Also, we aren't affected by the virus. So no need to worry.

AtomicR4y asks:

"What would you say is your most favorite experience has been with another kaiju (that isn't each other)?"

Mine would probably be incinerating Ghidorah. That was pretty rad.

And for mine, I'd have to choose spraying Ghidorah in the faces. That was oddly satisfying.

Mara the Wolf asks:

"Hey again! This is to both of you:

I love Mothzilla, but I've noticed a few people ship you to Zilla, and I like it just as much Mothzilla. (Considering the 1998 movie was my first Godzilla movie, I love it and feel Zilla doesn't deserve the amount hate he/she gets.) How do you two feel about the ship?"

Eh…I'm fine with it. I'm with Mothra obviously, but I don't mind if people ship me with others.

Guest asks:

"Hey godzilla on a scale of one to ten, how fluffy is mothra"

*Godzilla hugs Mothra*

She was already fluffy before. But now that I'm smaller, she feels like a cloud of cotton candy.

*Mothra giggles*

Oh Goji…

And finally, Delta asks:

"what will you name your baby (if he is born)?"

Goji and I are still trying to conceive a child. But if we do manage to have one, we've decided to name them Ishirō.

That should do it for us today. We'll be back in two weeks to answer more of your questions. In the meantime, I'm going to spend some time with my tiny king. Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful week!


	20. 4-24-20

4/24/20

Hey everyone. Yeah, I'm still small. But it's honestly been fun. Mothra and I have been doing a lot of things together that we weren't able to do before. It'll be nice to get back to my original size, but I'll also kinda miss being this small. But anyway, let's get back to your questions.

Guest asks:

"Dear Godzilla and Mothra,

I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but in Antartica, there is an extraterrestrial parasitic creature simply known as The Thing. It is basically an alien that can assimilate and imitate other life forms without difficulty. If it were to escape Antartica and assimilate the whole world, how would you stop it?"

Mothra and I have dealt with shapeshifting kaiju before. They were a bit hard to beat, but we could probably handle it.

54godamora asks:

"Ok my question is for both of you: who do you consider to be your mentors?"

Eh…I don't know if I really _have_ a mentor. The closest one I can think of is Mothra, since she teaches me things about humans I didn't know before.

And as for me, I consider my mentor to be the Earth itself, since it guides me and tells me how to take care of it.

KingLover asks:

"I have two questions for Godzilla:

1\. What exactly were you thinking about when Dr. Serizawa came to your lair and planted the nuke that revived you?

2\. How close are you with Jet Jaguar?"

I'll answer the first one. At first, I was surprised and confused why any human would help me. But once I looked into his eyes and heard him speak to me, I knew that he trusted me and believed in me. I'll always hold onto those memories of him and what he did for me.

Delta asks:

"we love you mothra

what date is your birthday?"

Why thank you, Delta! As for my birthday, it's July 30.

Universe 38 asks:

"So Godzilla, when was the last time you put your sausage between Mothra's melons? If you both met the kaiju girls versions of yourselves, what would your thoughts be? Hey guys, have you seen the kaiju girl artwork done by Tsurugiknight or the human kaiju artwork by Zeroviks by any chance? Mothra, if Godzilla was a female what would you think and do? And as for the shipping between Godzilla and Zilla, I'll only take it if Zilla is recognized as a female because males can't reproduce asexually. Actually now that I think about it, Zilla needs a mate to do that. Sorry, Zilla 1998 was all kinds of stupidity by Emmerich and Devlin."

I'll answer the third one. We haven't seen that artist's work, but we'll be sure to check it out. Mothra and I both love seeing human art of ourselves.

And finally, 54godamora asks:

"Enlarging ray for Godzilla back to normal. your welcome."

Oh! Uh…thanks! Both for turning me back and for making me small for the past two weeks. It was fun.

Indeed it was. That should do it for us today. Thank you all for questions and be sure to check back with us in two weeks. Until then, have a wonderful weekend!


	21. 5-8-20

5/8/20

Welcome back, everyone! It's time for more questions!

Guest asks:

"Hey both of you, look at this *a gun shoots them and they turn into humans, Godzilla a muscular handsome man and mothra a curvaceous and beautiful woman*"

Oh…um…sadly, that won't work anymore. You see, Monarch was very upset the first time that someone changed one of our appearances like that, since it interfered with their studies. So they've installed extra security to keep anything like that from happening again. So just please be aware of that from now on.

I'll take the next one, Mothra.

Omnisaurus asks:

"Hey Godzilla, how did you even fall in love with Mothra? No offense, but she's a giant divine moth and you're an atomic fire spewing archosaur. It just seems that, biologically, there should be no way that you two consider one another as potential mates (unless you're like your species' equivalent to a furry. But Mothra is a giant bug, so what would you call someone into that persuasion? A wingy? A multi-leggy? Eh, disturbing thoughts for another time)."

There isn't anything preventing me from considering Mothra as a mate. While we may not seem compatible, we do find each other attractive and have managed to make our relationship work. Though with that said, our love goes well beyond just _physical_ attraction.

Now _I'll_ take this one.

Delta asks:

"Mothra, what did you do with Godzilla when he was little?"

*blushes* We did…uh…_many_ things together while he was small. Mostly cuddling and playing around. Though we _did_ also mate a couple of times. Since we're trying to have a child, we've been _especially_ active as of late. And Godzilla being closer to my size made it all the more enjoyable for us.

I kinda wish Monarch hadn't put in all that new security. I'd _love_ to do that with you again.

Maybe someday, Goji.

But anyway, Mothra Beware asks:

"Mothra, take heed! The Terrarian goddess of the eclipse, Mothron, and her army of mutilated monsters challenges you to battle! Mothron is aware that it is not halloween, and that her name is a rip off, but when I told her that, she tried to skin me alive. Good luck!"

Uh…very well. I'll be sure to look out for her.

Guest asks:

"I didn't think Titans were vulnerable to the coronavirus (or human illnesses in general, for that matter). :)"

Oh, we Titans have _never_ had to worry about that. Although we may be still capable of spreading it around. So for the safety of those working at this base, Godzilla and I are going to remain in quarantine until further notice.

And finally, Delta asks:

"who hugs better?"

Godzilla.

Mothra.

Huh? You really mean that?

Of _course_ I do! Your hugs are the softest and warmest on the planet! There isn't a single being on Earth, Titan or otherwise who gives better hugs than you, my Queen.

Oh Goji…

*Godzilla and Mothra begin hugging*

I think that'll do it for us today. Thanks for the questions and make sure to check back here in two weeks for more of our answers. See you all then!


	22. 5-22-20

5/22/20

Hello everyone! It's time for us to answer more of your questions!

Guest asks:

"I got a question for Mothra.

Mothra; 'Is it okay if I called you Momma Mothra?'"

Of course, dear! I am technically a mother, after all.

AtomicR4y asks:

"Excluding obvious choices like Ghidorah and he who shall not be named, who is the most aggressive/hostile kaiju that you both know?"

Hmmm…I would have to say my brother Battra. I love him, but he is quite…confrontational.

I gotta agree with Mothra. The last time I met with Battra, he stung me in the face. And not in a playful way like my Queen does.

Delta asks:

"Do you know why I say such things to you, Motra?

because you ... just a pretty quarterback

question to the motor; do you remember the goji compliment?

a question for Goji; What was the most awkward moment you remember?

and I want to say that Goji is not fat, he has wide bones, he is pitching"

I don't mind being called fat. But in terms of awkward moments, I think the one that sticks out to me the most is when I got into a rock fight with Rodan and Mothra had to get our attention by spraying us with her webbing. Mothra still likes to bring that up every now and again.

I just think it's cute how easily distracted you can be, Goji.

Mara the Wolf asks:

"Hey guys! So I've been thinking: What do you think a family reunion would be like for you two? I mean, Godzilla's got two kids, Mothra, you've got Leo, and I'm not sure if Fairy's related to you or not, plus Batra. How'd you think that would go?"

We actually have been talking about introducing our full families to each other. The main issue would be getting Battra to agree to that, since he and Godzilla still aren't terribly fond of one another. But hopefully, we'll be able to arrange a big reunion someday.

Delta asks:

"question to mothra;

you were able to make a goji with your appearance to faint from your grace?

a question for Goji; say what is beautiful in mothra you find"

What _don't_ I find beautiful about Mothra? Everything about her is amazing. Her kindness, her selflessness, her eyes, her beak, her fur, her wings, her abdome…Uh, sorry. Is that too much?

Not at all, Goji. Not at all.

And finally, Guest Messenger asks:

"Mothra? Godzilla? Baby? Hahaha! That's impossible."

On the contrary, Monarch's scientists have informed us that despite the differences between our species, there is a small chance that we could conceive a child. We're still trying to at the moment, but we'll let you know if we do.

That should do it for us today. Thank you for your questions and be sure to check back in two weeks for more of our answers. See you all then!


	23. 6-19-20

6/19/20

Happy Anniversary, everyone! This month marks the one year anniversary of The Mothzilla Blogs! And to celebrate, we'll be answering even more of your questions than usual! Also, make sure you stay tuned for a special announcement at the end of today's post! Now let's get started and have some fun!

Delta asks:

"your chance of having a baby is now 50%"

That's very considerate of you, Delta. But I think Godzilla and I have everything figured out. That's all I'll say for now.

54godamora has listed their versions of what certain Titans could look like. I won't list them all here for the sake of time, but these descriptions are very nice! Godzilla and I would love to see these!

Guest asks:

"Hey are you two aware that a redacted is being made?"

Yes. We are. But we are both prepared and ready to fight if necessary.

possibly Gigan asks:

"Hey Godzilla, your not still mad at me for cutting your neck open all those years ago are you? *nervous chcukles*"

As a matter of fact, I am. And I would gladly destroy you again for that.

Aw come on, Goji. This might not even be the real Gigan.

Don't care. Still pissed.

*sigh* Very well.

Delta asks:

"Mothra, you sometimes molt's?"

Oh yes. Quite often, in fact. Exoskeletons don't shed themselves, you know.

Mara the Wolf has listed various Titans who could possibly be related to Godzilla. Again, I won't list everything here. But I will address one part in particular.

"Also, Mothra, your boy Godzilla's a playah, huh? Three love interests prior to you. Hope that doesn't damage your relationship too badly."

Godzilla and I have both been in love prior to our first meeting. We've discussed our past relationships many times before and are still wholly committed to one another.

Guest asks:

"Godzilla and Mothra how would you feel of you got turned into humans right now?

And Mothra would you drag Godzilla in bed with you as a human?"

First, neither of us have ever been human before. But it would certainly be a unique experience. Second, I would never _drag_ Godzilla into bed with me since that wouldn't be consensual. And we both greatly value consent in our relationship.

PhoenixWyvern asks:

"Hey Godzilla does Mothra ever get you know...too poofy? *holding an electric razor*"

*Godzilla enters defensive position*

Now you listen here, buddy. If you even _think_ about touching my Queen's fur, we're gonna have a serious problem.

*Mothra stands in front of Godzilla*

Relax, Goji. My fur will just grow back anyway.

*Godzilla snorts and sits back down*

54godamora asks:

"I have finally managed to upload the final prologue of my kaiju story, RWBY: Age of Titans. I recommend you guys read it and leave a review when you can."

Congratulations! And thank you for the recommendation!

Delta asks:

"Godzilla, did you want to drown in Mothra's fur?"

_Did_ I? Delta…I _always_ want to drown in that soft, beautiful fur. And I would never let _anything_ happen to it.

*Mothra blushes*

Oh Goji…Well, I think now's a better time than ever to finally make this announcement. After many attempts over the past few months, I am finally pregnant! Monarch's scientists are saying that at this rate, I should be laying the egg in a few months. And I'll be keeping you all updated on how I'm doing with the pregnancy.

That should do it for today's post. Thank you all for your questions and be sure to check back with us in two weeks. Until then, stay safe and have a wonderful weekend!


	24. 7-3-20

7/3/20

Hey everyone! Godzilla here. Let's get back to your questions!

Guest asks:

"Hey Godzilla why do you hate kong's species?"

Eh…I don't really _hate_ him or his species. He's just someone I've gotta fight.

I'll take this next one, Goji.

54godamora asks:

"Congrats on future kid! I recommend a few things: be careful with cravings, and to prevent from becoming lethargic, I recommend exercise. Monarch can construct a huge wind tunnel.

Though since you are a giant moth, I doubt it is the same as a human pregnancy."

I appreciate your concern, 54godamora. But I've been pregnant many times before. I'm just waiting to see how different this one is since I conceived them with a partner. Who's also a different species from me. And more than three times my size. I haven't experienced any pains or cravings yet, but I'll be sure to keep you all updated!

Delta asks:

"Congratulations on your pregnancy

so the question is

Godzilla, how do you feel when you realize that an "unusual child" will appear soon?"

I'm not really concerned at all. I'm just really happy for Mothra and I can't wait to see our child once they're born.

Gamerathegiantturtleofawsomnes asks:

"Thank you Godzilla, very cool. This message will now self-detonate in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

Also would you win in a fight against SCP-692 a giant lizard that fricking lives in acid to prevent it from growing or regenerating fully"

Luckily, that explosion didn't hurt us because of Monarch's security. But in regards to that giant lizard you mentioned, I could probably take them. And I can regenerate too, so that'd probably make for a good fight.

Mara the Wolf asks:

"Hey again! Mothra, after your response to my question, I decided to check WikiZilla to see if you have any past relationships (you don't), and found that you have a daughter called Baby Mothra, from the 1997-1998 Japanese series, Godzilla Island. Mothra, how could you keep this secret from us? (Then again, the show is set in 2097, in-universe, so maybe you just haven't had her yet?)"

Huh. I'm not aware of any Baby Mothra, aside from myself when I first hatch. Perhaps the one you're referring to is from a separate dimension. Monarch has proven those to be real, so that may be our child in an alternate timeline.

And finally, KingLover asks:

"Godzilla, how did you spend Father's Day?"

The same way I spend every other day pretty much. I'm not technically a dad yet, and I've got a ways to go before I can get in on that celebration.

Well, that should do it for us today. Thank you all for your questions and remember to check back with us in two weeks! See you all then!


	25. 7-17-20

7/17/20

Hey everyone. We're back and ready to answer more of your questions. Let's get started.

First up, Anonymous asks:

"A question for Godzilla; Do you really think you are indestructible? How confident are you of your sturdiness? And what do you think would be able to take you down for good? (I promise I'm not planning to assassinate you lol)

As for Mothra; Where do you think you would be now if you had never met Godzilla? How different would you behave?"

I've been around for millions of years. I've been punched, kicked, sliced, crushed, pummeled and even blown up more times than I can count. But no matter how many times I go down, I _always_ get back up. And as of now, I doubt that there's _anyone_ who could take me down for good.

And as for me, I think I would be basically the same kaiju even if I'd never met Godzilla. Though he has helped me to work through a lot of my stress over the past millennia.

Next, we've got a couple of questions from leogdthompson, starting with:

"Hey there I have a question for you both.

Mothra when you were killed in GMK by Godzilla where u going through like, an argument or something?

Godzilla, why did u try to kill mothra's children? Was it out of spite or something?"

I'm afraid I don't recall what you're referring to. You may be referencing events from one of the alternate timelines I mentioned previously. And in that case, I'm very glad that hasn't happened in our timeline.

Same. And I would _never_ cause harm to any of my Queen's children. Hell, one of them is gonna be _my_ kid too. So that would definitely never happen in _this_ timeline.

leogdthompson then asks:

"Hello

I've got a question for Godzilla

When did you change your name from gojira to Godzilla, or is it still your nickname or something like that"

Technically, those are both my official names. And I'm fine with being called either one. Though Mothra also calls me Goji as a cute nickname.

And leogdthomspon's last question is:

"Hey guys

Godzilla, can you like use your healing radiation to help with the virus. I wuz just wondering whether it could help"

Sadly, I don't think so. Monarch's been studying my radiation output for a while now and I don't think they've found any uses for it like that. We'll let you know if they do though.

And finally, Mara the Wolf asks:

"To Mothra: Hey, I just realized your fairies are nowhere in the MonsterVerse. What happened to them?

To both of you: What do think it would be like to team up with King Ghidorah? Oh c'mon, admit it, he's a hydra with electric powers, you can't say that's not awesome. Besides, he was a good guy in GMK."

Oh my fairies are fine! It's just that they don't like being near places like Monarch's facilities. So they've gone elsewhere for the time being. And in terms of King Ghidorah, I'm sure he could be a formidable ally if he ever decided to join us. Though for the time being, I doubt that he would consider any kind of partnership with us.

That should do it for us today. Thanks for your questions and be sure to check back with us in two weeks. Also, the next entry is gonna be a bit _earlier_ than usual, since we'll be celebrating a certain kaiju's birthday. So see you all then and have a great weekend!


	26. 7-30-20

7/30/20

Hello, everyone! Mothra here! And in case you didn't know, today is my birthday!

Happy Birthday, my Queen.

*Godzilla licks Mothra*

*Mothra cuddles Godzilla*

Thank you, Goji. So to celebrate, not only will we answer more of your questions, but we'll also be telling you another story from early in our relationship. So let's get started!

Mara the Wolf asks:

"Happy birthday, Mothra! Hope you enjoy yourself! Goji, no inviting Rodan to the party - not after what he did in KOTM."

Don't worry, Mara. Rodan's been pretty tired lately. So even if he isn't in a good mood, I doubt he'll be any trouble.

Besides, I've already forgiven Rodan for his actions. So I wouldn't mind if he came to celebrate my birthday with us.

Icliannagalaxia asks:

"Hey Godzilla, what's your opinion on the other titans, like scylla, behemoth and methuselah"

They're pretty cool, I guess. They mostly just keep to themselves. But whenever they hang out with us, we get along with them pretty well.

I especially like spending time with Scylla. I just connect with her in a way that I don't connect with most of the other kaiju.

Silverstreak asks:

"Godzilla and Mothra, if you, along with Rodan, crossed over to the Transformers: Bayverse Universe, how would you react?"

I wouldn't be too worried myself. I easily dwarf most of the Transformers in terms of size and power.

The same goes for me. Although I do fare better against nature than technology.

Next up, we have a couple of questions from Wolfie 037.

The first question is:

"Hello. I was previously known as leogdthompson, but anyway.

Does mothra Leo exist? And if he does, is he in his imago stage?

Big G (that's u Godzilla) have u ever listened to long live the king by nerdout. If u haven't I recommend it. Good luck for your child

️ (Peace)

Wolfie :)"

Oh Mothra Leo does certainly exist and is currently on Infant Island with my fairies. And as far as I know, he is still in his imago stage. I'm also hoping to see him at my birthday party tonight if he isn't busy.

As for me, I have heard the song and it's pretty cool. And thanks, by the way.

The next question is:

"Hey there

What do u do for entertainment? I mean, it must get boring sometimes"

We do many things for entertainment! We eat, play, wrestle, cuddle and explore Monarch's natural environment simulations. And even if we do get bored, we're allowed to leave at any time. So long as we return, of course.

And the last question we'll answer for today is:

"Hey

Does mothra lea exist. If she does, then how is she doing"

Mothra Lea exists as well and is also on Infant Island with her older brother. I'm also hoping to see her at my party later.

That should do it for questions today. So now, Godzilla and I will tell you about the first time we snuggled in a volcano together.

Oh yeah. That was pretty hot. Both literally and figuratively.

Indeed. It was in the middle of an extremely cold winter. Godzilla and I were desperate to find some way to keep ourselves warm. So I had the idea that we could warm each other up inside of a nearby volcano.

I was a bit worried at first. Not because of me, but because of Mothra. Unlike me, she'd never been around molten magma before. So I wasn't sure if she would be safe.

Luckily though, nothing happened to either of us when we crawled inside. The intense heat and fire didn't affect me at all.

Once we were inside, we both stepped into a big pool of magma at the bottom of the volcano.

And after getting accustomed to the heat, we both rested in the magma and snuggled for days.

It was really nice. And warm. And we've done it a couple more times since then.

I love snuggling with you, Goji.

I know. And to celebrate your birthday, tonight's snuggling session is gonna be _extra _romantic.

Oh I can't wait, Goji. But anyway, that should do it for us tonight. Thank you for your questions and be sure to check back with us in two weeks. And until then, have a wonderful day!


	27. 8-14-20

8/14/20

Hey everyone. Mothra's running some tests with Monarch. So I'll be answering your questions today. Let's get started.

First off, we've got a couple questions from Wolfie 037.

The first question is:

"Hello there

When fighting Kong, try to remember that he defended humans in need too. He doesn't want much to do with them either, he's just too big, like you. Try to keep that in mind, and maybe, maybe, you'll get along in the end.

Enjoy summer

Wolfie out!"

We'll see, I guess. I know Kong doesn't hate humans. But he doesn't seem to like other kaiju intruding on his turf. So I don't know how open he'll be to talking things out. Only time will tell.

The next question is:

"Hi again

This question is a bit personal so u don't have to answer

Godzilla and mothra, who were your parents? Also, where did u live?

Enjoy summer, Wolfie"

Mothra and I don't have parents. We were created by the Earth itself to protect it from danger. And in terms of where we live, that tends to change a lot. Though Mothra usually hangs out on Infant Island while I'm usually at the bottom of the sea.

And the last question is:

"Hi

Guys, does monarch try to study you and, if they do, how do you respond to it?

Peace"

Monarch has been studying us for the past year now. And we don't mind as long as they don't try to find ways to destroy us.

Armorhide asks:

"Dear Godzilla, i recommend that you and Mothra check out something called 'MECH'. It's a rouge Black Ops unit from Transformers: Prime, and you'll probably be surprised by it."

I've dealt with a lot of shady government groups over the years. So I can't imagine them being all that different. But who knows? Maybe we'll run into them someday.

Mara the Wolf asks:

Hey again!

"So, I've been wondering, what do you guys eat? The only time Goji's ever shown eating is the '98 TriStar movie, where Zilla eats fish, and whenever your sons are shown eating, they eat fruits and such. But I'm pretty sure there's not enough fish to feed something your size (no offense), and fruits and veggies can't possibly provide enough nourishment either. Do you eat whales or such? It would be kinda hard to kill one with your short jaws, but still...

And Mothra, I'm not sure what most moths eat. Nectar? I don't think there's enough flowers in the world for a moth your size."

I'm pretty sure we've answered this question before, but whatever. I usually eat whales, squids and big fish. And Mothra usually eats plants, nectar and sugar. Plus occasionally sweaters. And don't worry. The Earth has always been accommodating to us and our eating habits.

And finally, Guest asks:

"What do you guys think about the weird fanfic called "Minilla" by mato black rock shooter?"

Never read it. We might check it out though. We always appreciate recommendations.

Well, I think that'll do it for today. Thanks for the questions and be sure to check back with us in two weeks. See you all then!


	28. 8-28-20

8/28/20

Hello everyone! Godzilla and I are back to answer more of your questions! So let's begin!

Guest asks:

"What do you guys think about the weird fanfic called "Minilla" by mato black rock shooter?"

Hmmm…I'm afraid I've not heard of that one. Goji?

Nope. Though if it's about my son, I might check it out just to make sure there isn't anything…_inappropriate_ about it.

Next, we have quite a few questions from Hnorris1. And before we answer them, I'd just like to ask a small favor of you, Hnorris1. Godzilla and I get to everyone's questions eventually. So you don't have to post the same questions multiple times. I promise we will answer them!

Now let's get to your first question.

Armorhide asks:

"Dear Godzilla, i recommend that you and Mothra check out something called 'MECH'. It's a rouge Black Ops unit from Transformers: Prime, and you'll probably be surprised by it."

Uh…I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know much about Transformers. And you Godzilla?

Not really. Though we might look into them at some point. Especially since this pandemic won't be going away anytime soon.

Now onto your next question.

Acid Storm asks:

"Godzilla, here's a video that you and Mothra should watch. It's called, "Jurassic Park: Project: Evilution" by Klayton Fioriti. Watch it from start to finish, and then tell us what you think.

Believe me, you will be SHOCKED when you see it!"

Oh my. That's um…certainly interesting.

Yeah. I hope Monarch never tries to do anything like that. Experiments like that kinda freak me out…

And one more question from Hnorris1.

Impactor asks:

"Hello Godzilla & Mothra, here's a fanfiction story that i think you'll like!

It's called: "A Mother's Love For Her Daughter" by GoldGuardian 2418. I suggest you read chapters 1, 4 and 22, then tell me what you think ASAP!

P.S. Apologies in advance if what you read upsets you. i promise that if you read the whole story from start to finish AFTER the 3 chapters i suggested, it will seem MUCH better than you think!"

Godzilla and I prefer to read stories in their entirety. So we will do just that. Thank you for the recommendation!

Offroad asks:

"Hello Godzilla & Mothra! My name is Offroad. I'm a member of the Decepticon Combiner Team known as the Stunticons.

BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME

My question is:

If you and Mothra each had the ability to have a Vehicle/Alternate Mode, would it be a Ground Vehicle, like for example, a Mercedes Benz AMG GT-R; or an Air Vehicle, like an SR-71 Blackbird?"

Good question. I would probably turn into an environmentally friendly airplane. How about you, Goji?

Eh…probably a tank. Tanks are cool.

And finally, Wildbreak asks:

"Dear Godzilla & Mothra,

My Human Charge is currently working on a Crossover Story, and he's wondering if he can include both of you AND Rodan as some of the Characters.

Would it be alright if he included you three as Characters?"

Of course! Feel free to use our likenesses in any stories you want. Just be sure to share them with Godzilla and I once you finish them.

That should do it for us today. Thank you all for your questions! We'll be going on a break next month, but we'll be back to answer more of your questions in October. See you all then!


End file.
